Life Without Living
by Kaiyon17
Summary: Hiei is a father! He and Charrlotte, his wife, are also the most wanted people in Japan. They have to learn how to be parents and still evade the police, can they do it!
1. Default Chapter

Life Without Living  
By Jess McDaniel  
~don't own Yu yu, do own other~  
"Hiei! The baby is coming!" Charrlotte called out in an urgent voice. From in the living room, Hiei sprang up in alarm, upsetting the small table he'd had his feet resting on. Hiei looked around frantically for Kurama for help. Kurama was outside and had only heard the loud blast of the T.V.  
"Kurama!" Hiei called out the window, "Get in here! It's time!" Kurama immediately dropped the hose he'd been using to water his garden with and rushed inside.  
Hiei could hear Charrlotte yelling in pain and agony. He knew that it was essential that she get to a hospital as quickly as possible. She was already in labor and had broken her water a while ago.  
Hiei, as a good father should, was frantically moving about gathering up items they would need and tripping over or breaking ones that were of little or no important at the moment.  
"Hold on Charrlotte!" he called into the room. Her only response was to yell out in pain. Kurama was very calm and doing things in an orderly fashion, the very opposite of Hiei. Hiei rushed into the room to get her while Kurama started up the car.  
Charrlotte's long, jet black hair hung in front of her sweat covered face. Her normally pale skin was glowing red and her dark, brown eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Hiei stared at the sudden change in appearance for a moment before vigorously shaking his head and quickly moving over to her side. She was holding her extremely round stomach and tears were leaking out of her eyes.  
Hiei gently helped her to her feet and walked her out to the car where Kurama was patiently waiting for them. He and Hiei helped her into the front seat and sped off. She was seated between them both and was gripping one of their arms and gritting her teeth.  
They arrived at the hospital and rushed her into an empty delivery room. Hiei, being the father, followed as she was lifted onto the bed and prepared for delivery. Hiei not once ever let go of her hand. Charrlotte was in a state past which they could give her the epidural, so she would have to wait it out and give a natural birth.  
Charrlotte was in labor for a matter of three more hours before the baby's head appeared. Hiei was in complete awe as he watched the doctor reach for the head.  
He looked back at Charrlotte, who had her eyes shut and was pushing for all she was worth. Suddenly, Hiei could no longer hear the commotion that was going on around him; he was in a state of complete and silent bliss as he mutely watched the rest of his baby come out. He saw the doctor look up at him, but could hear no words as he gazed at the crying bundle in his arms. The doctor handed out the tiny, squirming baby to Hiei who took it into his arms and cradled it as though it were a fragile egg.  
"It's a girl," The words managed to penetrate through the barrier that had developed around his ears. He looked at the smiling doctor and then to Charrlotte. She too smiled at him.  
"It's a girl, Hiei. We have a baby girl." She choked out between tears of happiness. Hiei looked down at the small child in his arms. She was crying and squirming in his light but secure grasp. She had a small amount of black hair and had her mothers pale skin. Hiei let a tear of happiness and bliss slide down his cheek.  
"Let us take her." the doctor said. "We'll clean her up, weigh her, and measure her."  
Hiei reluctantly handed over the new born and watched the nurse clean her up a bit. He soon heard the nurse's results of the measurements.  
"Seven pounds, four ounces, and she is...twenty inches long." she announced to the proud parents.  
Hiei looked at Charrlotte in amazement. She was looking over at the nurse, still trying to recover. She caught his stare and look at him. He was staring, his mouth slightly open in a smile of surprise and bliss.  
"A girl, the damn doctor said that it would be a boy." he managed to say through his shock and surprise. Charrlotte smiled at him through her pants and reached over to place her hand on his.  
"Does that bother you?" There was a dangerous tone in her voice. Hiei quickly shook his head, he knew what Charrlotte was capable of and it wasn't pretty if you lived to see the results. She took her hand off of his and turned her head away to gaze out of the window. She was exaughsted and would have to marvel over her nine months work tomorrow.  
  
~Let me know what you think and tell me if I should go on. If you want me to go on, I had planned on telling you the story of how they met. ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter two~  
  
Hiei and Charlotte were two very different people from two very different worlds. They were meant to be though. Charlotte Soukai came from a poor, Japanese family that had immigrated illegally to the Americas (New York) just before the incident at Pearl Harbor. She was born in a concentration camp in Texas shortly after they were taken there. That was her home for the entire episode of the war. After they were released back to New York, she was denied a decent education and a good home; her parents lived on welfare until she was old enough to work. She went to work for an auto company that was willing enough to let a teenage (13yrs) Japanese girl work for them. That is where Charlotte obtained her extensive knowledge of vehicles and how to spruce up the engines.  
Hiei was born part koorime (ice apparition) and part fire apparition. He was rejected by his mother's people because he was a male (they reproduce A-sexually) and her best friend tossed him off of the floating island. He was later found by a group of thieves and they raised him to be a killing machine by the age of five. He has a sister, Yukina, and had a jagan eye implanted in order to find her. She knows she has a brother but doesn't know that it is Hiei.  
Hiei later went back to the human world with Kurama, after the battles at the demon world, in order to find peace. Surprisingly, he became an FBI agent under the false name Hiei Cypress. On the day that Hiei became and agent, Charlotte stole her first car...  
  
The agents assigned Hiei the job of going after Charlotte, this was three years after he'd become one of them. Charlotte, in that short amount of time, had become the FBI's number one Grand Theft Auto criminal and was wanted all through out New York. These are the events that unfolded on the day Hiei and Charlotte had their first encounter, but it sure wasn't going to be their last... ~I'll be telling the rest of their story in Ch. 3~ 


End file.
